Raistlin Majere
Character Name: Raistlin Majere Character Age: 24 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Magic: Staff Archetype: Mage Race: Avian Character Personality: Ambitious, Intelligent, Arrogant, Loyal, Charismatic. His dramatic life experiences have shaped him into one that views other races with a cold eye. But there is also small flickers of compassion for them, the wisdom of some non Avians having made a mark on him during his travels. Background Born into a high class family, Raistlins early life was like many other Avian childrens, he was taught magic at an early age, studied at the college and led a sheltered but fruitful life. But there was one thing that set him apart in his early teenage years. Playing a game of Hide and go Poof (Now banned among the avian kingdom) He attempted to gain the upper hand by floating just off the edge of one of the great floating islands. Hovering there, eyes peering just above ground level he suddenly fell. His magic suddenly drained from him he desperately clawed at the rock wall. Thinking this was the end he summoned one last time and managed to slow his descent for a not so gentle landing. He found himself on a small rise above a field, which was filled with twa'lek warband raiding a group of Lunari, who by there wagons and travel gear, appeared to be passing through the land. Looking down in horror at the bloodshed, the cries of wounded and soon to be dead soldiers filled his ears. The savagery and raw barbarism shook him to the core. His whole life was one of joy, learning and respect for your fellow men and women. As he stared he barely noticed the two Avian soldiers landing down next to him. Swooping him up they fled to safety of the floating cities, back to paradise. His life after that was different, he didn't talk about what he saw to anyone. Not even to the boy who had summoned help when he noticed Raistlin was missing. Everyone soon forgot his little incident and life went on unchanged for them. But he had been changed. He realized that the Avians as a people avoided such barbarism by not just living on the safety of there floating palaces. But because there leaders put there life into maintaining such a kingdom. And by keeping the other races distant from there lands. His Avian views toward barbarians were strengthened by the event. He grew to desiring to protect his people at all costs from them. His studies in magic continued but he was taken under the wing of a senior diplomat soon after. The wise old man saw his potential in the years to come. This man was harsh and unyielding in his faith to the Avian people. Which soon rubbed off on an already patriotic Raistlin. Together they traveled to other kingdoms, maintaining peace for the Avian nation. For as mighty as a people the Avians were, they knew a few well placed words could keep whole hordes of barbarians at bay. If not only to allow them more time to continue there studies of magic. During his travels he started to notice that the races of the ground were not all he thought they were. Some were kind and noble. Others valued magic and knowledge nearly as much as his people did. Slowly he grew to understand them. His faith for his people still strong but there was a new light on the others. Having secured several prominent peace treaties he soon caught the eye of the king. Having no sons or daughters his dynasty was about to be cut short. Raistlin soon found himself in the great hall talking face to face with the king, whom greatly admired him for his charm and service to the kingdom. Making a great deal of friends in the wolf den that was the kings courtroom he gained support from a number of prominent figures. He soon became the kings right hand man and the two were inseparable. The king viewed him as not only his most trusted advisor but as the son he never had. That all came when the king was poisoned. Physicians figure he has but a few weeks left. This occurred shortly after delegations came from many of the kingdoms and warband's for the rare event of meeting the Avian king to foster peaceful trade. Devasted he could only watch helplessly as the king wasted away. He spent nearly his entire fortune on trying to find a cure for his king. Having only his palace suite left he attempted to sell that off to, before the king stepped in after being notified of his attempted sacrifice. His grief eventually turned into anger, anger at all the other races. For if they had not entered the city, would his king still not be healthy? The king on his last day in his glorious palace had his entire senior staff in his room. Pulling his scribe close he whispered on his last breath "I name ___ as king" A gasp went up around the room as he slumped back, a final breath pushing out of his lungs with a soft groan. He died with a smile on his lips. One of a man fulfilled with his long years, who died knowing his kingdom will be secure for years to come. Is Raistlin the next king? Is he even more resentful towards other races for seemingly causing the kings death? Or has his time as a diplomat changed that? If he is not the king, what happens to his life and were does he go from here? character by LordBlackice Category:Avian Category:Ilynia Category:Magic Category:Mage